


For one Knight only .

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: An old friend tells John the plain truth. And he decides to take notice.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	For one Knight only .

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd try another funfic. It's been a while.

John looked up and sighed.

" Not now okay ? "

" Yes now John, you're doing nowt else "

His visitor came in and sat down.

" Okay, I'm sorry buddy, we shouldn't have done what we did, I apologise "

" Fine, no worries John I understand"

" Sooo ?" John shrugged.

" So what ?"

"So why are you still here?"

" We're old mates aren't we?"

" Uh huh "

" I'm visiting an old mate then "

John finished writing and put his pen down. His visitor was sitting smiling.

" You could have just said you know John?"

" Said what ?"

" That I was being a gooseberry "

" Eh ?"

" A third wheel John , you could have come and seen me at my counter and said look mate, you'd be in the way "

" Oh right "

" Why didn't you, we've known each other twenty odd year, we're not besties but we get on, don't we ?"

" Aye we do, and truth be told Ray you're one of the few I trust "

" Thanks John, I appreciate that"

" Good, glad we cleared the air "

" So, what's happening wi you two then ?"

" Two ?"

" You and a certain little redhead "

" Kayleigh?"

" Aye, Kayleigh "

John went and shut the door.

" Be honest Ray, what have you heard ?"

" Truthfully?"

" Between these four walls and me and you"

" Word is John, and this is what I've heard okay it's not my opinion or owt "

" Okay "

" Word is that Kayleigh has done everything but hand you her knickers to get you to notice her "

" Shit "

" She's got the Redmond wants real bad I hear, only has eyes for you, but you know that "

" Aye I guess I do"

" So what are you going to do about it ?"

" I haven't a clue mate "

" Well you best start thinking pal, because word is she's waiting for you to make a move, only you seem to be taking forever to make it John, and to be honest there's a queue of lads waiting in the wings if you ain't able "

" She's not interested in them "

" Sure of that are you ?"

" She told me so "

" And you know what she meant by that do you ?"

" I think Raymond that she meant she wasn't interested in them "

" You are a gormless lump at times Johnny boy, what she meant was, I'm only interested in you John, for now "

" Why didn't she just say that then, make it simple ?"

" That's great coming from a man who was impersonating fifteen stone of sanitary products not long ago "

" Fair enough " 

" Look she wants you to be her knight in shining armour, the good guy, the cowboy with the white hat, Rhett Butler and Mister Darcy, all rolled into one. You know the script John ,she's a romantic, gallop in, declare your undying and all that lovey dovey emotional bollocks, either do it and win her hand, or whatever they say nowadays, or don't and end up losing her, the choice as they say is yours "

" There is a bit of logic in there "

" John buddy, think on this, there will never ever be a prime piece of glorious womanhood like her in your life again, and I think you know that, this is your last shot, take it "

" You know Ray ,I think I will "

" Right down to business, are you gonna get me my new knives or not?"

" They're not in my budget "

" Sod your budget, I need those effing knives, so get them ordered "

" They're not cheap you know ?"

" Look lardass, if you or Dick Wad needed new laptops you'd find the cash, so get me my knives " 

" Will you piss off if I do ?"

" Of course " Ray grinned.

" Right knobend , what do you need ?"

" I knew you'd see sense in the end "

John was sitting in the restroom having his coffee, and looking at his phone, he never saw Kayleigh enter, she walked over and stood at his table.

" What's that ?"

A startled John, turned his phone over,

" Eh, just history stuff I was reading up on"

" Can I sit here ?"

" You don't need to ask love "

" It's just there are other tables, people might……"

" Sod them, sit down love"

Smiling, Kayleigh sat opposite John and opened her lunch.

" More rabbit food ?"

" It's good for me John, help me lose a bit weight "

" You look perfect as you are" 

Kayleigh looked up, John was smiling at her.

" I wish "

" I'm serious Kayleigh, I think you're as near perfect as a woman can get "

" Thank you, a woman always likes a bit of flattery "

Kayleigh's phone was flat on the table, it buzzed, she turned it over and looked at it, then put it flat again, John noticed she kept her hand on it, he took a deep breath and put his hand on hers.

She looked at him adoringly, and smiled. They became aware of more people entering the room, Kayleigh gently went to move her hand, John to her surprise and delight, slid his hand back, and then entwined his fingers with hers. He smiled and lifted his cup, Kayleigh with a huge grin on her face carried on eating.

A few colleagues headed towards them, took a look at the scene before them, and found another table. John suddenly realised that they weren't speaking, Kayleigh and him were just smiling at each other. John sighed when his phone rang.

" Hello, ………...right okay "

" I've gotta go, accident in the warehouse, see you later" 

Then, in an almost full public area, he kissed her hand and got up, they both heard the murmuring voices.

" In for a penny in for a pound " John thought, and as he passed Kayleigh on his way out, he kissed her cheek.

" Thank you. " she said.

John wasn't out the door, and Kayleigh was already being mobbed by her colleagues.

John investigated the accident, and went to his office.

" Alan would like that report today John, go hold up in your office until it's done, I'll fend off the other stuff"

" Fair enough Dave "

John smiled to himself, being stuck in his office the rest of the afternoon was manna from heaven, it would take him half an hour tops to do the report, but he had lots of other things to do.

The gentle knock drew his attention, he looked up to see Kayleigh standing at his door, a huge smile on her face, he was struck by how lovely she looked, truth be told she looked like she always did, but John appreciated her more.

" Will I get the tram tonight ?"

" What do you mean ?"

" If you're going to be much later, do you want me to get the tram, so you're not too late getting home ?"

John looked at his watch, it was half past.

" Jesus love, I'm sorry I didn't realise, no, I'll be five minutes, then I'll take you, don't get the tram "

" It's not a problem John"

" No, I want to take you "

" Good, I like when you do "

" Sit love, might as well be comfy "

Kayleigh sat watching John as he stared at his screen, the ping of a message alert sounded. She watched his eyes light up as he read it, he smiled and used his keyboard, then signed off.

" Right that's me, shall we "

The drive to Bury was unusually quiet, the radio was on, but John wasn't saying much, Kayleigh was a bit disappointed, she had expected something to develop after their little show of emotion earlier, but no. After what seemed an eternity John pulled up at Mandy's. 

" Here we are then, all safe and sound "

" Thanks for what you did today, I appreciate it John " Kayleigh went to get out.

" Kayleigh are you okay ?"

" I'm fine, and like I said thanks, I appreciate the gesture"

" What gesture?"

" Letting people think you were interested, I appreciate it "

" I wasn't letting people think anything, I am interested, I thought you knew that ?"

" I thought you did it to stop me from being pestered by every unattached bloke in the store"

" Well I didn't , I did it because I think the world of you, and I thought you liked me, I thought it was time"

" So you do care for me then ?"

" Very much "

" I thought you were trying to protect me, mark me as out of bounds sort of "

" I was, and I did, but it was for me, like I said, you mean the world to me Kayleigh "

Kayleigh kissed him gently on the lips.

" You're a very special man Johnathan Redmond, but I need you to think over exactly what you want "

" As in ?"

" Think about your life John, how it is, and how you would like it to be "

" You are speaking English, right ?"

" What do you want John, simple question, what do you want from life, and am I included in those plans, am I part of your future, do you want me to be ?"

John went to speak, Kayleigh put her finger on his lips.

" No, think about it over the weekend John, I'll see you on Monday" 

John leant in for another kiss, Kayleigh moved out of the way.

" You've had your ration John, don't want your decision making clouded, bye bye "

John chuckled as he drove off, little did Kayleigh know, he had already decided what he wanted from life, he wanted her, and since lunchtime he had been planning how to get her.

The text Kayleigh received on Sunday night shocked her to the core,

" Best you get the tram and bus in tomorrow "

There were no kisses, no babe no nothing, just that text.

The journey to work seemed interminable, she realised that rather than let things progress at their natural pace, she had pushed and tried to hurry things up, and as usual she had gotten it wrong. Her biggest fear was that of losing the best friend she had ever had, that would be more devastating than John not loving her, although that would hurt too.

Finding out that John wasn't at work because he had a meeting elsewhere this morning salved her emotional raw nerves somewhat, it wasn't that he didn't want to give her a lift, he couldn't, or so she hoped.

" Kayleigh ? "

" Aye Cath ?"

" Simulated accident in the rear yard at twelve, emergency team 2 , that's you isn't it ?"

" Yes, is this because of last weeks incident ?"

" I don't know love, I'm not in the know about things like that, John's back about two, he can fill you in "

Kayleigh's morning dragged on, she couldn't wait to see John, just to make sure they were still friends, or if he had decided they should be more.

Kayleigh was at the rear yard for ten to twelve, team 2 were there, as was a forklift and driver, the usual trailer was being unloaded.Cath and Dave would supervise. The loading bay was open and there were a few spectators. Kayleigh hated these drills, she was a good first aider and always marked highly in tests, but she detested these scenarios.

" Right are ye all ready ?" Dave asked.

Yes was the general consensus. 

Cath walked away from the group deep in conversation on her phone, Kayleigh watched her walk around the corner.

" Some bloody supervisor " Kayleigh thought to herself. She looked around, and no one was doing anything.

She heard a strange noise, a clip clip, clip clop.

" Sounds like a horse ?" Kayleigh said out loud.

The sound got louder and quicker, suddenly a young girl leading a huge white horse appeared running around the corner, a knight in polished armour sitting on it, the girl walked it into the centre of the yard. Kayleigh smiled, perhaps this scenario would be one to remember.

Kayleigh the animal lover that she was nodded to the stable hand, she beckoned her over, Kayleigh walked over and rubbed the horses nose.

" Aren't you a fine specimen, you're a lovely big boy aren't you ?"

The horse snorted and threw its head back, much to the consternation of the rider "

" Whoa boy. " He said, struggling to hold the reigns. 

" What's his name ? "

" John " the Knight said.

Kayleigh stepped back in shock.

John lifted his visor, almost falling in the process. He had a silly grin on his face.

" What are you doing up there, get down John you lunatic ?"

" I had a serious think, just like you asked, and I came to a decision, and I decided that I want you for keeps, and that I was going to be your knight in shining armour, I was gonna ride in here, and sweep you off your feet, carry you off into the sunset, and live happily ever after, only I'm not doing any sweeping, sitting is hard enough ,and this bastard doesn't have lights, so obviously no sunset "

Kayleigh giggled. 

The horse moved suddenly.

" Bloody whoa Dobbin, or a bloody handbrake apparently " John continued.

" Is it any wonder that I'm in love with you ?" Kayleigh said, looking up at John.

" Well don't plan on us having kids just yet, this armour is digging into places no man should be dug into, ooh "

Kayleigh shook her head at this wonderful man.

" I do love you, you know that don't you ?" John asked tentatively.

Kayleigh nodded, a tear in her eye.

" Kayleigh will you……….."

A sudden gust of wind, slammed the staff door shut, simultaneously the side curtain on the trailer being unloaded blew towards the horse, it reared up and suddenly bolted, John bouncing on it's back holding on for grim death, one stable hand being dragged along, the other frantically giving chase, Kayleigh stood dumbfounded for a few seconds, and then like a scene from a second rate Ealing comedy, she too ran after the disappearing equine.

" All the way to bloody Yorkshire "

" Don't exaggerate you big girl, it never got out of the car park, Ted stopped it before you got near the exit" Kayleigh giggled.

" Bloody felt like it went on for miles "

" Whatever possessed you to do something like that ?"

" I wanted you to see how serious I was about you"

" Saying how you felt, and a bunch of flowers would have done "

" You're worth more than that "

" I do appreciate it though, it was a very sweet thing to do " Kayleigh smiled.

" It was worth it then "

" What was it you were going to say ?"

" When ?"

" Just before Shergar bolted ?"

" Oh that ?"

John was interrupted by a young woman brandishing a clipboard.

John signed the disclaimer saying he didn't hold the equine rental company liable, and handed it back to the worried looking stable hand.

" You okay love ?" John asked the girl.

" I'm so sorry Mister Redmond, usually he is so quiet and docile, I don't know what got into the silly big lump, it was so out of character for him to do something so dangerous. Usually you can read him like a book, he's a predictable big sod normally "

" Are you talking about John or the horse ?"

Kayleigh's comment reduced the assembled staff to uncontrolled laughter.

" Nice one." John nodded.

After seeing John was nothing more than stiff, although a few suspected he would wake up sore tomorrow, they all, bar a concerned Kayleigh, drifted back to work.

John winced as he sat up straight, Kayleigh gave him a cup of coffee.

" Shouldn't this be sweet tea, for shock ?"

" I got the bigger shock, seeing the man I love galloping off into the distance screaming like a little girl " Kayleigh smiled. 

" I was not screaming, I was shouting whoa "

" Sounded like screaming to me "

" I were shouting love "

" If you say so"

" I may have been slightly higher pitched than normal, but that was purely because me armour was a bit tight " John nodded.

" I believe you John " Kayleigh grinned.

" Anyway I was going to ask you if you'd marry me ?"

Kayleigh sprayed her mouth full of coffee over John, such was her shock .

" Jesus love, I'm bloody soaked now " John said dabbling at his shirt.

" What did you just say ?" Kayleigh looked like a rabbit caught in headlights.

" I'm soaked" 

" Before that ?"

" Jesus love ?"

Kayleigh playfully grabbed John by the tie.

" Before that John ?"

" Will you marry me ?"

" Seriously?"

" Obviously seriously ?"

" Did you suffer a head knock?"

" No I didn't you cheeky bitch "

" Yes then "

" Yes then what ?"

" Yes of course I'll marry you, but don't you want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend first ?"

" We can if you want, but my plan for the future involves marrying you and having a few kids, so why wait ?"

" No reason to wait, John none whatsoever "

" Arghh, me bloody coccyx " John cried out as Kayleigh leapt into his lap to kiss him.

Dave sent John home, and Kayleigh had gladly volunteered to drive him, every now and again she would look at him and giggle.

" Ha bloody ha "

Kayleigh looked across and saw John wince as he shuffled in his seat.

" Are you really that sore John ?"

John sighed and looked at her, he suddenly broke into a huge smile.

" Put it this way, remember you said you were too old for a hold hand boyfriend?"

" Yes, vaguely" 

" Well that's all you'll be getting for the next few weeks "

" Really ?" Kayleigh looked at him quizzically.

" Really "

" There there my brave soldier " Kayleigh patted his hand, " I'm sure I can make you feel better soon "

" Kayleigh speed bump !! " John's warning was just a little late.

" Arghh, me arse " He cried out as the little Fiat thumped down.

" You broke me arse, suffering Jesus "

Despite her concern for John, Kayleigh giggled most of the way to John's. Eventually he saw the funny side.


End file.
